naruto el humano con el objetivo de superar a los bijus
by TeorasNaruOtsutsuki
Summary: naruto ignorado y odiado solo por su padre, se ira de konoha y volverá varios años depués con un gran poder.


Hola gente por si no saben este es mi primer fic, as que si ven algunos errores pues es por eso, sin m s comencemos.  
Naruto el humano con el objetivo de superar a los bijus, capitulo 1:  
Era una noche de un 10 de octubre, en un lugar un poco apartado de konoha, exactamente en una guarida subterranea, se encontraba minato namikaze el yondaime hokage con su esposa kushina uzumaki, que estaba dando a luz, la mujer pelirroja estaba dando a luz y mientras lo hac a dec a un monton de cosas nada santas, estuvieron un par de minutos, aproximadamente media hora all hasta que por f n kushina logr dar a luz a tres beb s, la enfermera tomo a los beb s y a los pocos minuto se los entrego a kushina, la mujer uzumaki al verlos los abraz fuertemente, los beb s eran dos varones y una mujer, uno de los beb s varones ten a el cabello rojo y ojos violeta como su madr , el otro beb varon ten a el cabello rubio como su padre y los ojos azules, mientras que la beb mujer ten a el cabello rubio como su padre y los ojos azules.  
La mujer uzumaki despu s de tener un rato en sus brazos a sus tres hijos, los solt y se los entrego a la enfermera para que los revisar , sin embargo mientras la enfermera se llevaba a los tres ni os namikaze, un enmascarado se los quit y los uso para amenazar a minato para que le entregue a kushina, minato accedi y le entreg a kushina, mientras minato tomaba a los beb s, el enmascarado se llev a kushina para liberar al kyubi y destruir konoha, todo fue igual a la historia original hasta que minato estaba apunto de sellar al kyubi en sus hijos, pero fue detenido por hiruzen sarutobi el sandaime hokage que le dijo, minato tu a n eres muy joven y tienes que protejer a la aldea, as que yo sellar al kyubi, minato acept lo que le dijo el sandaime, pero le explic que sellara la parte yin en su pelirrojo hijo menma y la parte yan en su rubia hija kasumi, el sandaime asinti e invoco a la parca o shinigami y sell al kyubi como le hab a indicado minato, despu s el sandaime esperaba que el shinigami se llevara su alma, pero eso no pas ya que le dijo que el d a de hoy estaba de buen humor y no se llevar a su alma, sarutobi agradeci por el acto de piedad del shinigami y este prosigui a desvanecerse en el aire, despu s de eso minato,kushina y sarutobi se llevaron a los tres beb s a la manci n namikaze, y prosiguieron a dormirse.  
Salto temporal 4 a os despu s, se pod a ver a un ni o rubio caminando por las calles de konoha, el ni o estaba llorando mientras dec a, por que a m , por qu mis padres no me prestan atenci n, por qu ellos solo le prestan atenci n a mis hermanos kazumi y menma, por qu cuando yo les pido que me entrenen como a ellos, lo nico que hacen es decirme que no pueden, porque kazumi y menma necesitan m s atenci n., as es, ese ni o era naruto uzumaki namikaze hijo de kushina uzumaki y minato namikaze el yondaime hokage, aunque sus padres no lo consideraban como tal, ya que lo ignoraban y nunca le hac an caso, naruto estaba llendo a comer hacia ramen ichiraku, un restaurante de ramen en las cuales trabajaban teuchi y ayame, dos personas que sin importar que naruto fuera el hijo ignorado del hokage, lo atend an y habeces cuando naruto no ten a dinero para pagarles ellos le regalaban la comida gratis, naruto al llegar al restaurante pidio un tason de miso de ramen con extra puerco y el viejo teuchi el due o del restaurante le sirvi lo que pidi , despu s de terminar de almorzar naruto fue a una biblioteca para leer varios libros donde haigan jutsus, naruto antes de entrar hizo un jutsu de transformaci n, devido a que cuando entraba sin el jutsu de transformaci n, el bibliotecario le dec a, vete de aqu estorbo, a diferencia de tus hermanos t no eres un heroe devido a que no tienes ninguna parte del chakra del kyubi, naruto apesar de las palabras de desaliento que le dec an los aldeanos, igual trataba de aprender jutsus para alg n d a ser el mejor ninja de todos, despues de todo el sue o de naruto era ser hokage., naruto al entrar a la biblioteca empez a leer varios libros sobre el elemento katon, naruto hace un a o hab a empezado a entrenar por su cuenta, devido a que sus padres empezaron a entrenar a sus hermanos para que controlen el chakra del kyubi, naruto apesar de entrenar por su cuenta, hab a tenido grandes progresos, hasta se podr a decir que era un prodigio, solamente que sus padres nunca se daban cuenta de eso, devido a que se la pasaban todo el tiempo entrenando a sus hermanos menma y kazumi, que cuando lo veh an lo nico que hac an era decirle, valla el estorbo est entrenando solo porque nuestros padres no lo quieren entrenar, sin embargo apesar de las horribles palabras, naruto nunca dej de entrenar, para no abandonar su sue o, en uno de sus entrenamiento en el bosque, a naruto se le acerc un hombre con sejas pobladas, un peinado de taz n y una gran sonrisa que naruto al verla lo nico que penso era, que pasta dental usar para que los dientes le brillen tanto, el hombre se le present como gai y le dijo que si quisiera que lo entrenara, a lo que naruto r pidamente acept , pero despu s le pregunto, por qu usted me quiere entrenar, si nadie en la aldea piensa que sirvo para algo, a lo que el hombre de grandes sejas le respondi con una sonrisa, porque yo creo que si sirves, cualquiera que lo dece con esfuerzo y dedicaci n puede lograr lo que se proponga, naruto al escuchar las palabras de gay sonri y le dijo, cuando empezamos mi entrenamiento, as gay empez a entrenar a naruto algunas veces en las ma anas, mientras que naruto en sus tiempos libres le a libros sobre el chakra, jutsus elementales y como usarlos., al llegar la noche naruto sali de la biblioteca y se fue a su casa a dormir, para esperar el siguiente d a que era su cumplea os, que aunque casi nadie lo recordaba, al rubio le importaba mucho, as llegando el d a siguiente y naruto fue a almorzar a ramen ichiraku, teuchi el due o del lugar le dio un plato de ramen de regalo y naruto gustoso lo acept , desp es de eso naruto fue a entrenar al bosque, para pr cticar los jutsus katon que hab a le do ayer, naruto estuvo entrenando en el bosque hasta que llego la noche, despu s naruto se fue a su casa, al llegar a su casa naruto abri la puerta y al hacerlo noto que adentro hab an un monton de gente, entre toda esa gente estaban varios aldeanos, todos los lideres de clanes y los miembros del consejo, entre ellos danzo shimura,koharu y homura, pero no solo estaban esas personas, tambi n estaban unas de las cuantas personas que lo querian y le trataban bien, que eran iruzen sarutobi el sandaime hokage,mikoto uchiha,su hija gemela menor sasumi uchiha y su hijo mayor itachi uchiha, l agradeci que no estuviera sasuke uchiha, el hermano gemelo de sasumi, que a diferencia de su hermana le cah a mal, ya que el era muy arrogante al igual que menma, devido a eso menma y sasuke eran amigos y ambos molestaban a naruto cada vez que pod an, volviendo con naruto, naruto al verlos hiba a acercarse a ellos pero fue detenido por minato que le dijo, oye naruto que haces ah parado, anda y felicita a tus hermanos por sus cumplea os, naruto molesto porque minato no se acord de su cumplea os, fue a felicitarlos a rega adientes, al acercarse a ellos les dijo, menma,kazumi felicidades por sus cumplea os, a lo que ellos le respondieron arrogantemente, si si lo que digas estorbo, naruto al escuchar las palabras de ellos dos se enoj mucho, pero se calm cuando escucho la voz de mikoto que le dijo con amabilidad, naruto puedes venir un momento conmigo tengo algo que quiero darte, naruto sigui a mikoto la cual lo llevo frente a sasumi,itachi e iruzen y despu s le dijo, bueno naruto no soy solo yo la que tiene un regalo para t , si no que tambi n ellos se alando a los presentes, desp es mikoto saco se sus ropas una caja de regalo y se la entrego a naruto, naruto al abrirla vio que adentro hab a un monedero de sapito, naruto agradeci por el regalo y despu s itachi se le acerc y le entrego al igual que su madre una caja de regalo solo que m s grande, naruto al abrirla vi que adentro hab an unos cuantos shuriken y kunais, cuando seas un poco m s mayor podr s usarlos y te convertiras en ninja, fue lo que le dijo itachi a naruto con una sonrisa, naruto tambi n agradeci por el regalo y despu s prosigui iruzen a darle su regalo que eran cinco pergaminos con jutsus de cada elemento, como no se que elemento tienes aqu te estoy dando jutsus de cada elemento, le dijo iruzen sonriendo, naruto tambi n agradecio por el regalo y por ltimo sasumi se le acerco y le entrego un caja de regalo, naruto al abrirla vio que era un collar negro con nueve nagatamas, a palabras de naruto era el regalo que m s le hab a gustado, naruto al ver el regalo, le dio un fuerte abrazo a sasumi la cual se sonrojo, los presentes notaron eso y soltaron una peque a risita, as paso varios minutos en los cuales mikoto le preguntaba a naruto que como estaba, todo hiba bien hasta que minato tomo la palabra en la fiesta y dijo, aldeanos,l deres de clanes y miembros del consejo, tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles, el cu l es que me conplace anunciarles que e decidido quienes seran los herederos y cabezas de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze, los cuales son correspondiente a los clanes de mi esposa y mio, primero para mi clan, el clan namikaze he decidido que mi heredero y proxima cabeza de clan sera mi hijo, menma namikaze, y para el clan de mi esposa kushina, el clan uzumaki, ser , mi hija, kazumi uzumaki, tambi n quiero decirles que estoy seguro que cuando menma cresca, ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser el proximo hokage y yo lo apoyar para que lo sea, los aldeanos, l deres de clanes y miembros del consejo al escuchar el anuncio del yondaime empezaron a aplaudir, mientras que por otro lado naruto, al escuchar las palabras de minato se quedo en shock mientras pensaba, por qu , no entiendo usualmente el puesto de proximo lider de clan se le da al hijo mayor, cuando cumpla la edad requerida, por lo tanto yo deber a ser el proximo lider de uno de los clanes, y cuando al hijo mayor no se le da el puesto de proximo lider de clan eso quiere decir que lo est n expulsando, adem s no solo eso sino que tambi n me quiere quitar mi sue o de ser hokage., naruto no pod a dejar de pensar en eso y estaba inmovil mientras los que lo veh an que eran mikoto,itachi e iruzen que sab an lo que significaba que naruto no sea proximo lider de clan no pod an dejar de pensar en por qu minato hizo tal cosa, adem s todos ellos estaban muy concientes de que naruto quer a ser hokage y tambi n minato le hab a quitado ese sue o, pasaron unos segundos y naruto salio de su shock y grito diciendole a minato, yo me opongo, que cosa quieres ahora estorbo, fue lo que dijo minato en su mente aunque en la realidad no dijo nada, naruto sigui diciendo, ejerso mi derecho como l der de clan ya sea del uzumaki o del namikaze, minato al escuchar eso se hiba a oponer, pero menma tomo la palabra diciendo, valla estorbo en serio crees que mereces ser un l der de clan, es lo que por derecho me corresponde, fue la respuesta de naruto, asiendo enfurecer a menma, a lo que este le dice, est bien estorbo si tanto quieres ser el proximo l der de clan entonces peliemos, el ganador tendr el derecho de ser el proximo l der de clan, naruto acept la oferta de pelear por el puesto de proximo l der del clan, pero segundos despu s minato se metio en la conversaci n y dijo, creo que es lo mejor pero si van a pelear entonces que sean los tres, kazumi y menma contra naruto., mikoto,itachi,sarutobi incluso sasumi se dieron cuenta que la propocici n de minato fue para darle la ventaja a menma y kazumi, para as expulsar a naruto de su familia, ellos hiban a protestar por la injusta propuesta de minato pero no llegaron a hacerlo, devido a que naruto los detuvo diciendole a minato, acepto, el cual les dijo que entonces salgan al patio y ah comenzar su pelea, los tres ni os salieron para pelear mientras que todos los invitados que estaban en la fiesta los siguieron para observar la pelea, que la mayoria pensaba que estaba asegurada, una vez que todos hab an salido al patio minato tomo la palabra diciendo, bueno si estan listos comiencen, una vez que minato dijo eso, los aldeanos empezaron a decir varias cosas como, vamos menma san y kazumi san, muestrenle a ese estorbo cual es su lugar, esas palabras fueron dichos por casi todos los presentes, aunque en mayor manera por una rubia yamanaka y una peli chicle haruno, la yamanaka era una de las fans de menma, mientras que la haruno era una de las fans de sasuke, pero ya que este apoyaba amenma, la huruno tambi n lo hac a, todos estaban diciendo esas palabras hasta que se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de mikoto uchiha y sasumi uchiha que dec an, vamos naruto kun acaba con ese par de presumidos, menma al escuchar que sasumi apoyaba a naruto le dijo, oye sasumi chan cuando acabe con este dove aceptaras tener una cita conmigo, la uchiha mencionada al escuchar lo que dijo menma se enojo pero le respondio, esta bien, pero eso no pasar ya que naruto kun barrera el piso contigo, una vez dicho eso menma dijo en su mente, ya lo veremos, despu s tomo una pose de pelea al igual que su hermana kazumi y naruto al ver eso tambien lo hizo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que menma y naruto se lanzaron el uno contra el otro iniciando una pelea de taijutsu, los espectadores al ver a naruto y menma tan igualados se sorprendieron, no solo por qu sabian que naruto nunca hab a sido entrenado por sus padres y menma s , sino porque a pesar que eran ni os de cuatro a os no lo parec an, ya que su pelea de taijutsu era como de dos chunin bajo, naruto y menma estuvieron unos minutos peleando usando solo taijutsu, hasta que menma tomo distancia y empez a hacer unas secuencias de manos, varios de los presentes no pod an creer que un ni o de cuatro a os pudiera hacer jutsus, pero despu s de todo era hijo del relampago amarillo y la habanero sangrienta, cuando menma termino la secuencia inflo su pecho y dijo, katon, gokakyou no jutsu, jutsu gran bola de fuego, una gran bola de fuego fue disparada contra naruto y los presentes solo pod an pensar que naruto estaba acabado, incluso la jente preciada para naruto como sasumi y su madre pensaron eso, pero se sorprendieron al ver que naruto tambi n empezo a hacer una secuencia de sellos, los presentes pensaron que naruto estaba bromeando y que en s no sab a ning n jutsu, pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que segundos antes de que la bola de fuego impactara en naruto este grito, suiton, suijinheki, jutsu muro de agua, en ese momento, naruto coloco sus manos en el suelo y de este salio un gran muro de agua, que detuvo la bola de fuego antes de que esta se disolviera creando mucho vapor, una vez que el vapor se disolvi menma le dijo a naruto, valla valla estorbo no lo haces nada mal, pero yo no soy el nico que est peleando contra t , katon, housenka no jutsu, jutsu llamas del fenix, fue lo que dijo kazumi que estaba atras de menma antes de que esta disparara cinco llamas de fuego en contra de naruto, menma se movi a un lado para que el jutsu de kazumi le de de lleno a naruto, a lo que naruto trato de esquivarlo pero dos llamas de fuego le lograron dar, una en el hombro y la otra en la rodilla, por lo que naruto gimio levemente de dolor, minato que vio eso no pudo estar mas orgulloso de sus hijos pero a la vez se preguntaba, donde demonios ese estorbo aprendi esos jutsus, volviendo con naruto, este se levanto lentamente antes de tomar su pose de pelea, que minato reconoci que era la pose de pelea que usaba gai la bestia verde de konoha, as que l fue quien lo entren , penso minato en su mente, pero este fue sacado de sus pensamiento por naruto, que para su sorpresa a una gran velocidad apareci atras de kazumi y menma que estaban juntos, en un movimiento de velocidad naruto les dio un pu ete a ambos mandandolos a estrellarse con una pared, esto es por lo de antes les dijo naruto a sus hermanos que empezaban a ponerse de pie, una vez que kazumi y menma se levantaron completamente, menma fue el primero en lanzarse contra naruto con un golpe a la cara que naruto desvi con solo dos dedos, cuando naruto desvi el golpe de menma, aprovecho le metio un pu ete en el estomago, menma al recibir el golpe de naruto sonri , pocos segundos despu s naruto entendi por qu menma hab a sonre do, era porque menma con su mano izquierda que ten a libre hizo un rasengan, que aunque a n no estaba perfeccionado igualmente era poderoso, impactandole de lleno a naruto en el estomago mandandolo a volar a una pared que fue agrietada por el impacto, varios de los presentes que conoc an esa tecnica estaban sorprendidos, no pod an creer que minato le haiga ense ado a un ni o de cuatro a os un jutsu de rango "A", y los que no conoc an el jutsu solo estaban muy sorprendidos y diciendo cosas como, menma san es el mas fuerte de todos o, sin duda ser el proximo hokage, los presentes dec an esas cosas hasta que se detuvieron de golpe al ver a naruto levantarse despu s de recibir un ataque de semejante magnitud, varios de los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero el m s sorprendido era menma que le dijo, como es posible estorbo que te puedas levantar si recibiste de lleno mi ataque, a lo que naruto le respondi , tengo una gran resistencia y ahora pagar s por esto, en ese momento naruto enojado comenz a trasar sellos a una gran velocidad, los l deres de clanes se sorprendieron por la gran velocidad de naruto al trasar sellos, pero sin duda el m s sorprendido era minato que dijo en su mente, esto no puede ser l es un estorbo y a n as puede ejecutar todos esos sellos a esa velocidad, mientras tanto kushina al igual que minato estaba sorprendida pero no dec a nada, volviendo con naruto, una vez que termin los sellos grito, raiton, jibashi, jutsu asesino el ctrico, en ese momento de la mano derecha de naruto empez a salir una gran cantidad de rayos que rodearon su mano, despu s naruto apunto hacia menma y despu s a diferencia de cuando un ninja normal hace el jutsu, este dispar el jutsu como una bala del tama o de su mano, pero lo sorpendente fue que cuando toco el cuerpo de menma el jutsu se expandi por todo su cuerpo, menma estuvo tres segundos siendo electrocutado y despu s el jutsu se disip , pero sorprendentemente cuando el jutsu se disip se pod a ver que del cuerpo de menma salio humo, su ropa estaba muy rasgada y su piel estaba quemada, apenas el jutsu se discip menma cayo al suelo aparentemente desmayado., naruto al ver eso jir su vista hacia kazumi y le dijo, solo quedas t , kazumi estaba muy sorpendida por el jutsu que hizo naruto, ya que era mucho m s fuerte que cuando lo hac a un ninja normal y adem s tambi n modifico la forma de usarlo, pero dejo sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que le dijo naruto, kazumi estaba un poco enojada pero m s aterrada de que le hiciera lo mismo que a menma, pero naruto apareci a una gran velocidad atras de ella, kazumi tem a lo peor pero para su sorpresa naruto le dijo en el o do sin que nadie escuchara, kazumi ser mejor que te rindas, si lo haces no te har nada, no me importa que me hallas tratado igual de mal que menma, despu s de todo tu solo lo hac as por seguir los pasos de menma, as que asme caso y rindete, kazumi al escuchar eso no pod a creer que naruto le perdonara y que no quisiera hacerle da o, entonces kazumi le dijo a naruto en voz baja, gracias, pero ser mejor que me noquees, as mis padres no tendran excusa y te dar n el t tulo de l der de clan, naruto asintio y le dijo perdoname por esto antes de darle un golpe fuerte que la noqueo, despu s de eso naruto empez a respirar un poco ajitadamente mientras dec a en su mente, finalmente esto se acab ya no me quedaba mucho chakra, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz atras de l que le dijo, maldito estorbo es hora del segundo raund, naruto muy sorprendido por el due o de la voz se volte y al hacerlo vi que era menma, pero no era igual que antes, del cuerpo de menma estaba saliendo una especie de chakra rojo y sus rasgos faciales se hac an m s como los de un animal, los presentes que vieron a menma se asustaron un poco y vieron a su l der el yondaime, pero se calmaron al ver que minato ten a una gran sonrisa, suponiendo los presentes que menma pod a controlar el poder del kyubi, unos segundos despu s el cambio de menma termin y menma ten a sus marcas de bigotes muy pronunciadas, adem s sus dientes y u as se alargaron pareciendo dolmillos y garras, y los m s importante era que el cuerpo de menma estaba totalmente rodeado por chakra de color rojo, esta forma no era el manto de chakra del kyubi, sino chakra puro de color rojo, era la forma que naruto uso en la historia original para pelear contra neji, los presentes se sorprendieron y sabiendo que menma pod a controlar ese poder lo empezaron a alabar, mientras tanto con un hombre vendado que estaba viendo la pelea este pensaba, sin duda cuando sea m s grande meter a este chico en r iz y ser el arma de konoha, volviendo con naruto, l estaba sorprendido por el aumento de poder de menma pero se control y se puso en pose de pelea, menma al ver eso le dijo, ahora vas a conocer tu lugar estorbo, en un movimiento de velocidad menma apareci enfrente de naruto, lanzandole una patada en la cara mandandolo a volar hasta estrellarse con una pared, el impacto fue incluso m s fuerte que el del rasengan, haciendo que la pared casi se destruya, los presentes se sorprendieron por la increible fuerza que hab a obtenido menma, pero lo m s sorprendente es que su velocidad aument a tal nivel que solo un jounin podr a sentirla, mientras tanto con naruto, este estaba muy herido por el fuerte golpe y su cara estaba sangrando, poco a poco trataba de levantarse, cuando se puso completamente de pie se limpi la sangre de la cara, mientras lo hac a naruto pensaba en su mente, no puede ser, tiene demasida fuerza adem s de una gran velocidad, tengo que vencerlo pero es m s fuerte que yo, pero supongo que a n su cuerpo no se acostumbra al poder del kyubi, as que tengo una oportunidad por peque a que sea, naruto pensaba en eso hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de mikoto y sasumi que le dec an, que lo hizo bien pero que ya se rindiera, no podr ganarle a menma usando el poder del kyubi, naruto al escuchar eso agacho la cabeza y un mechon de pelo le cubr a los ojos, estuvo as una rato hasta que levant la cabeza de golpe mientras dec a, no me rendir , aunque sea lo ltimo que haga te ganar , en ese moemnto menma pens en su mente, maldici n este chakra duelo como si me estuvieran apu alando, tengo que acabar con esto r pido, entonces menma le dijo a naruto, te acabar de un solo ataque m s, aca se termina esta pelea, en ese momento con su mano derecha comenz a hacer un rasengan, al hacer el rasengan con el chakra del kyubi, estos se fusionaron creando un rasengan que desprend a chakra rojo y se lanz contra naruto, naruto al ver eso dijo en su mente, si no te puedo ganar de un solo ataque, entonces lo har de varios, una vez dichas esas palabras en su mente, comenz a hacer una secuencia de sellos y grito, futon, renkudan, bala de aire comprimido, de la boca de naruto sali una gran bala de aire comprimido a gran velocidad, el tama o del ataque era casi del tama o de menma, el namikaze al ver el ataque solo atino a decir, tanta palabrer a para ese jutsu, en ese momento el rasengan de menma choco con la bala de aire, destruyendola al instante y siguiendo con su camino que era el pecho de naruto, sin embargo menma se sorprendi al escuchar las palabras de naruto que fueron, no tengo ning n jutsu para vencer tu rasengan, entonces usar todos los jutsus que pueda para acabarte, en ese momento naruto comenz a hacer varios sellos de manos a su m xima velocidad y dijo, doton, doryu taiga, r o fluyente de tierra, en eso el suelo sobre el que estaba parado menma se convirti en lodo empezando a undirlo, mientras menma se und a naruto volvi a hacer posiciones de manos y dijo, katon, karyu endan, bala en llamas del drag n de fuego, en ese momento naruto infl su pecho y de su boca lanz una poderosa bala de fuego, que en su recorrido empez a hacerse m s grande y segundos antes de chocar con menma se expandio abarcando casi todo el lugar, menma recivi de lleno el ataque y los presentes que sab an de jutsus elementales estaban sorprendidos, ya que el jutsu que uso naruto era de rango "S", pero sin duda el m s sorprendido era minato ya que l adem s de homura y koharu, fueron los nicos que notaron que naruto ten a los cinco elementos, minato solo maldec a que como un estorbo pod a tener todo ese poder, pero por otro lado homura y koharu pensaban que lo meter an en anbu y lo har an un arma al igual que los jinchurikis del kyubi, segundos despu s el fuego se disip , al hacerlo se vi a menma ya sin el chakra del kyubi y con grandes quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, menma se encontraba a n con su rasengan en su mano, pero ya estaba muy debilitado tanto que aunque le impactara a naruto no le har a nada, sin embargo menma se lanz de todos modos contra naruto, naruto al ver eso penso en su mente, el siguiente jutsu que haga ser el ltimo, prosiguiendo a lanzarse de igual manera contra menma, segundos antes de que menma impactara su rasengan a naruto, este sonri y dijo, menma yo gano, hizo unas posiciones de manos a alta velocidad y grito, raiton, jibashi, asesino el ctrico, en eso las manos de naruto se cubrieron por electricidad e hiba a usarlo como antes, pero segundos antes de que lo disparara contra menma, minato aparecio en medio de los dos sosteniendo a menma que se desmayo con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda le dio un pu etaso a naruto en el estomago que lo mand a volar, las personas como iruzen,itachi,mikoto y sasumi vieron que naruto estaba apunto de ganar y minato se meti para detenerlo y lo nico que sintieron fue rabia, naruto choco con una pared y quedo desmayado, mientras que menma y kazumi de igual manera, entonces minato y kushina los llevaron al hospital olvidandose de naruto, o almenos minato se olvido de l, despu s de eso la fiesta termin y mikoto se ofreci a llevar a naruto a un hospital, marchandose del lugar con naruto rumbo al hospital, muchos de los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la pelea, y el lugar call en un profundo silencio, hasta que fue roto por un aldeano que dijo, ese ni o no era un estorbo despu s de todo casi le gana a menma sama, empezando as los murmullos sobre eso, pero sin duda el que m s le daba vuelta al asunto ah era fugaku uchiha, el l der del clan uchiha, el cual no entend a por qu su esposa defend a tanto, fugaku siempre pens que era un estorbo y nunca habl con l, mientras tanto con naruto, l estaba en el hospital y mikoto lo estaba viendo, le hab an dicho que estaba bien solo gast mucho chakra, naruto estuvo inconciente varias horas, en ese tiempo lo fueron a visitar iruzen,mikoto y sasumi, hasta que por f n naruto despert , y era casi de d a, el estaba echado en su cama mientras dec a en su mente, maldito minato, si no fuera por l yo habr a ganado y hubiera tenido el t tulo de proximo l der de clan, ya me arte de esta aldea, lo nico que hacen los aldeanos es tratarme mal y decirme estorbo, mientras que mis padres nunca me prestan atenci n, aunque no quiera tengo que irme de esta aldea, no quiero abandonar a mikoto san,sasumi chan ni itachi san o iruzen oji san, pero si quiero volverme fuerte tengo que irme de este lugar, naruto estuvo meditando por casi una hora, hasta que finalmente decidi irse, naruto tomo sus regalos que le hab an dado ayer por su cumplea os, y estaba apunto de salir del hospital hasta que escucho una voz desde la ventana que le dijo, veo que por f n te desidiste, esa voz era de itachi, naruto al verlo le pregunt , a que te refieres, a lo que itachi le respondi , sabia que hoy decidir as finalmente irte de konoha, naruto sorprendido le pregunto, como sabes, a lo que este le respondi , sabia no soportarias lo que te hacen aqu por siempre, as que te voy a ayudar, naruto le agradeci y le dijo de qu manera, a lo que itachi le contesta, te dar algo de dinero para que te vallas a otro lugar y compres comida, por sierto no te olvides de entrenar y usar los regalos que te dimos mi madre y los dem s, naruto asinti e itachi le dio un poco de su dinero mientras le dec a, se que cuando vuelvas ser s muy fuerte, as que te pido que le des una segunda oportunidad a konoha, y si ellos te vuelven a fallar eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, naruto asinti mientras salia del hospital, antes de que saliera itachi le dice, por sierto tenog algo m s que decirte, naruto le dijo que prosiguiera y este le conto, dentro de un tiempo tendr una misi n muy importante la cual es que tengo que acabar con el clan uchiha, naruto al escuchar eso le dijo, que dices a que te refieres, a lo que este le contesta no te preocupes no matar ni a mi madre ni a mis hermanos, calmando mas a naruto y prosiguiento a contarle todo acerca del plan para acabar con los uchiha, despu s de varios minutos itachi termino y le pidi a naruto, no quiero que me odies por lo que har a lo que este le responde, claro que no lo har , se que lo haces por el bien de la aldea, despu s de eso naruto escribi una carta para mikoto cuando viniera a visitarlo, sobre que se hir a de la aldea y alg n d a volver a mas fuerte que nunca, despu s itachi se fue a su casa y naruto a las puertas de konoha, al llegar no le fue dificil salir de la aldea, ya que los guardias estaban dormidos como siempre, una vez que salio, naruto cogio con una de sus manos su collar de nagatamas que le regalo sasumi y dijo, juro que alg n d a volver y demostrar que no soy un estorbo, despu s naruto prosigui a irse a un pueblo cercano, mientras tanto en el hospital, se encontraba kushina que hab a ido a ver como estaba naruto, pero al llegar leyo la carta que era para mikoto y se puso a llorar mientras se hiba a la abitaci n de kazumi y menma donde estaba minato, al llegar a la habitaci n encar a minato y le dijo, minato todo esto es tu culpa, el hokage no entendi a que se refer a su esposa y le pregunto, a lo que esta le contest , naruto decidi irse de konoha y todo es por tu culpa, l dejo una carta para mikoto diciendo que se hiba de la aldea porque nunca le prestamos atenci n, y no nos dabamos cuenta de lo que le hac an los aldeanos, adem s de que cuando l se desmayo en la fiesta tuvo que llevarlo mikoto al hospital, minato t me dijiste que pusiste a varios jounin para que entrenen a naruto y que se vuelva fuerte, mientras que en la carta no dice eso, adem s cuando naruto se desmayo en la fiesta t dijiste que mandaste llamar un escuadron anbu para que llevaran a naruto al hospital, pero la carta dice que nadie fue por l, minato al escuchar eso sonri y le dijo, todo lo que dice esa carta es verdad, yo te ment porque naruto es un estorbo, no tiene el chakra del kyubi y no nos sirve, kushina al escuchar eso rompi en llanto, una rato despu s minato hiba a salir de la habitaci n, pero fue detenido por kushina que le dijo, alto antes de que te vallas, quiero el divorsio, minato al escuchar eso se empez a reir y le dijo, no me hagas reir, pero bueno si eso quieres te lo dar , pero antes que nada, si nos divorsiamos yo me quedar con kazumi y menma, soy el hokage as que puedo hacerlo, kushina al escuchar eso le dio una cachetada mientras segu a llorando, despu s de eso minato se fue del lugar, mientras tanto con naruto, tiempo actual, l estaba llendo hacia un pueblo cercano mientras pensaba, me pregunto que har primero con mi entrenamiento, estuvo as un par de minuto hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por varios shurikens, que fueron lanzados en contra de l, naruto apenas y pudo esquivarlas y despu s vio al causante de dicho ataque, el culpable, o mas bien los culpables eran tres anbu de konoha, naruto al verlos le dijo, que hacen ustedes aqu y que quieren, a lo que uno de los anbu aparentemente el l der le respondi , somos anbu de konoha eviados por koharu sama y homura sama, y pues lo que queremos es que t naruto namikaze uzumaki vuelvas a konoha y sirvas a r iz,naruto al escuchar eso les dijo, primero, no me llamen por esos apellidos, segundo, no volver a konoha ni muerto, el anbu al escuchar eso frunci el se o y le dijo, tu vienes a konoha porque vienes, no depende de t , y si me rehuso, pregunto naruto, te llevaremos a konoha quieras o no, no importa si te dejamos en coma, mientras puedas volver a pelear para servir a konoha, no importa, en ese momento el anbu saco unos kunais y se los lanz al rubio, naruto logro esquivarlos con facilidad, pero cuando se puso en pose de pelea dio un quejido en su mente y dijo, maldici n a n me duele el cuerpo por la pelea con kazumi y menma, y aunque no me doliera el cuerpo, igual tengo las de perder contra tres anbu, en ese momento los tres anbu se lanzaron contra naruto, el cual mantuvo una pelea de taijutsu contra los tres, claramente con una gran desventaja, naruto estuvo varios segundo as hasta que tomo su distancia, hizo varios sellos de manos y dijo, katon, gokakyu no jutsu, jutsu gran bola de fuego, en eso naruto lanz una gran bola de fuego contra los tres anbu, estos al verlo esquivaron el ataque dispersandose, entonces naruto en un movimiento de velocidad apareci atras de uno de los anbu, haciendo varios sellos de mano y diciendo, aunque sea me llevar a uno de ustedes, raiton, jibashi, asesino el ctrico, en eso naruto lanz como una bala esa el ctricidad, el jutsu le dio de lleno al anbu, pero a diferencia que con menma, esta vez el jutsu era mucho m s fuerte y destructivo, dando a entender que naruto uso casi la mitad de su chakra para eso, y ya que no le quedaba mucho se agot por completo, en ese momento naruto dijo en su mente, maldici n ten a menos chakra de lo que pens no creo haberlo matado, supongo que solo lo her , los dos anbu al ver ese jutsu dijeron, ya veo por qu estan tan interesados en t , incluso en ese estado puedes hacer semejante jutsu, pero veo que se te acab el chakra, en ese momento los dos anbu se empezaron a acercar a naruto. y el tercero se levanto con un brazo roto, pero igual se pezo a acercar, los dos anbu que pod an hacer jutsus, empezaron a hacer varios sellos de manos y gritaron, este es tu f n, sabes nos dijeron que en el peor de los casos, te dejaramos vivo solamente y que te rompamos todos los huesos, katon, goryuka no jutsu, poderoso drag n de fuego-futon, juha sho, oleada descomunal, ambos jutsus fueron lanzados, primero varias llamas de fuego con forma de drag n, que fueron duplicadas de tama o por el jutsu futon del otro anbu, el jutsu katon era de rango "B" y al duplicar su poder con el jutsu futon, se hizo de rango "A" o superior, naruto al ver semejante jutsu se puso de rodillas, no le quedaba nada de chakra para defenderse y adem s le hab an lanzado un jutsu casi de rango "S", naruto pens en su mente, por qu me paso esto, yo quer a ser el ninja m s fuerte de todos, pero no lo podr lograr, en ese momento el poderoso jutsu impacto de lleno con naruto, causando una inmensa explosi n de fuego, los dos anbu causantes de la explosi n dijeron, valla creo que muri , entonces diremos que l solo se quit la vida para que no lo atrapemos, los otros dos asintieron y se dieorn la vuelta para volver a konoha, pero pocos segundos despu s se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta para ver, donde deber a estar el cadaver de naruto, pero al hacerlo su sorpresa fue inmensa, frente a ellos estaba naruto de pie, pero algo era diferente en l, su cuerpo estaba irradiando una gran cantidad de calor que los tres anbu sintieron, los anbu no pod an creer eso y se prepararon para lanzar otro jutsu, pero se detuvieron al sentir que poco a poco naruto desprend a m s calor, los anbu se empezaron a asustar, pero se quedaron aterrados al sentir y escuchar a naruto gritando, AHAHAHAHAH, fue el grito de naruto, en ese momento el cuerpo de naruto fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de viento descendente, el viento era tan poderoso que empez a agrietar el piso, poco a poco la piel de naruto empez a cambiar, se empez a poner de color rojo mientras que sus venas y musculos se volvian mas pronunciados, sus pupilas e iris de sus ojos empezaron a desaparecer, hasta que del cuerpo de naruto empez a expulsar una aura que parec a chakra, aunque esta energ a era de color verdoso, los anbu planeron escapar del lugar, pero en un movimiento de velocidad que podr a ser comparado con el jiraishin de minato, naruto apareci enfrente de los tres anbu dejando una gran destrucci n por donde pisaba, creando desmasiado humo y polvo, devido al gran poder que desprend a su cuerpo, que, que cosa eres t , siempre fuiste un estorbo, pero ahora est s liberando ese poder, por favor dejano ir, fue lo que dijo el l der anbu exaltado, pero para su sorpresa naruto no respondi , lanzandole con sus piernas una patada a dos de los anbu, y con su brazo un poderoso pu etaso, el golpe fue tan potente que se creo una gran explosi n, o eso era lo que parec a por todo el polvo y humo que se liberaba, los anbu se estrellaron con varios arboles, rompiendo al instante por todos los que pasaban, un rato despu s naruto fue a matar uno a uno a los anbu, que igual ya estaban al borde de la muerte, pero no se quiso arriesgar, despu s de esa batalla de tama os colosales, naruto hab a dejado toda esa parte del bosque destruido y con los arboles a la mitad, entonces naruto dej de liberar toda esa energ a, su cuerpo volvi a la normalidad y se desmay ., cuando naruto se desmayo apareci de repente en lugar diferente, era un gran bosque, con un lago en el centro y una caba a a un lado, el lugar era muy diferente a comparaci n al bosque destruido en el que estaba, naruto dio un par de pasos por el lugar, hasta que se detuvo por una voz que escucho atras de l que le dijo, hijo finalmente est s aqu , naruto al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendi demasiado., bueno eso es todo por hoy.


End file.
